


Sunrise

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sunrises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: While on vacation, Ryo makes Dee get up early so they can watch the sun come up.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 1





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 598: Dawn at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

The sky was gradually getting lighter, the first hints of dawn beginning to stain the horizon, and Ryo smiled, putting his sunglasses on as a precaution against the brightness of the coming daylight. At least Dee had finally stopped complaining about being dragged from their comfy hotel bed while it was still dark out and forced to walk by torchlight to their current vantage point on the crest of the tallest hill for miles around. Ryo suspected his lover may have fallen asleep again in the pre-dawn darkness, despite sitting on the cold, hard, lumpy ground and leaning against an equally cold, hard, and lumpy rock formation. Plenty of those around here; they seemed to be a feature of the local landscape.

Ryo was feeling a bit sleepy himself now he was no longer walking, but he’d dragged Dee up here to watch the sunrise and he wasn’t about to nod off and miss it. He should probably wake Dee too, because his lover would only complain if it turned out he’d trekked all the way up here for nothing.

The sky overhead was mostly clear, the star-speckled indigo of night slowly paling to blue, but there were enough clouds, and probably enough air pollution even this far from the nearest city, for the sun’s first rays to turn the sky more shades of pink, red, purple, yellow, and orange than even the most talented artist could hope to capture.

“Dee.” Ryo nudged his partner with an elbow but only got an unintelligible mutter in response. “Dee!” This time Ryo shook him harder.

“Wassamatter?”

“You’re gonna sleep right through the sunrise if you’re not careful.”

“Huh?” Dee opened his eyes, squinting against the growing light, one hand patting the ground around him. “Where’d the bed go?” He was seldom at his most coherent first thing in the morning.

“It’s back at the hotel, where we left it. Not that it looks like you needed it”

“Oh. Right. Forgot where I was for a minute.”

“Sometimes I think you could sleep anywhere.”

“Probably could; it’s a talent.” Dee stretched and yawned. “Fell asleep standing up on the subway once.”

“Seriously? What happened?”

“Train stopped and I fell over. Woke me right up.”

Ryo laughed. “I bet it did. Just try not to doze off again or you’ll miss what we came to see.”

“I’ve seen sunrises before.” Not by choice, since Dee usually preferred to sleep in whenever possible, but being a cop meant sometimes he’d be getting off shift as the sun came up. Voluntarily getting up early enough to see the dawn was a foreign concept for someone who liked sleep as much as Dee did. “Seen one you’ve seen ‘em all.”

“Not true; each one is different. You’d know that if you didn’t waste so much time sleeping.”

“Sleep is never a waste of time.” Dee sat up straighter. “Okay, I’m awake. Bring on the dawn!” He draped one arm around Ryo, always willing to indulge his baby.

The End


End file.
